DRAPPLEDRARRY: Studying in Draco's Shoes
by sweatervestican
Summary: Apple or Harry? Who will Draco choose?


QUICK NOTE: THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. ALSO, IT IS RATED M FOR A REASON!

Draco started tearing out the weathered pages of his Potions book, feeling the rage roil inside of him. "Damned Potter," he shifted his seating position. The cold bench wasn't doing him any favors. He shifted again, feeling the indentations wring against his spine. _Fuck._ These stone dungeons weren't doing him any good.

"That does it," he closed the book with a clap. His footsteps echoed throughout the hall. "I guess I'll just have to take a little stroll outside."

The breeze was a slight one, brandishing the tips of his platinum blonde hair_. It was one thing to be expected to study and another thing to fall completely into a heated delirium. Confounded hotbox, _he thought to himself.

Draco puffed out onto the campus lawn, giving Harry a dirty look as he did so. Harry winked and mouthed "See you tonight."

_HOW DARE HE!_ "My father will hear about this!" he screamed, faking infuriation. No one could know that not only was he sneaking into the Gryffindor common room, but he also needed the warmth and care of that insidious prick. Who happens to have a great ass—

His thoughts were interrupted by Crabbe and Goyle, insisting that he study or else he was going to fail. "It's not like Professor Snape would be hesitant to keep you back a year," Crabbe attempted to persuade. "Yeah, and arguing that you're in House Slytherin won't do you much good either," Goyle chimed in. _I thought you two were supposed to be dense_, Draco thought, not even acknowledging their existence.

_Where's the death and mystery in potion-making? Who's ever fucking been outwitted by a bloody fucking molten piece of—_he flipped to his book—_wolfsbane? You can smell the beasts that conjure the bloody flower up. Ergh, I'm a Death Eater anyway, or a soon-to-be. It's not like I can't unveil the vilest spells out of my very—_He stopped dead in his tracks. _Being._

His eyes glistened with discovery. To what, he had no idea. But this tree seemed to lure him in with its knotted, knarled arms.

"What have we here?" he inspected, letting his fingertips trail against the wooden grooves. "You're not the prettiest tree I've ever seen but you'll do for a quiet place." He slouched against the underside, slowly sliding down as he did so.

"Alright. Unicorn Hair." He scraped the index. " Maybe Ollivander wasn't such a twat after all. My wand is made of some powerful stuff," he muttered as a glistening green apple bobbed above his head, ready to pluck.

"Uck, Phoenix feathers. Such ugly fuckers."

"You're just jealous my wand's bigger," Harry whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe.

"Potter, don't scare me like that!" he hit him with his book, letting the loose pages get carried by the wind.

Harry's eyes widened, mirroring his round spectacles. "I couldn't resist talking to you, love. I missed you," he took one of Draco's fingers and slid it down his throat.

_Not now, _he thought as his member hardened against his trousers.

"It's not like anyone's here…" Harry looked at Draco's lips, knowing full well he was making the boy flustered.

_YOU HAVE TO STUDY,_ he reminded himself as the color rushed to his face. "No, now get away from me!" He pushed him against the tree, hoping that would send the message across.

The tree shook so violently the apple snapped and hit Draco square against the head.

He turned around. "Was that you Granger? Or WEASLEY?!" Harry saw a Slytherin bunch lazing in the background and knew he had to take off.

"I swear I will…" he searched for a conniving word but couldn't find one, "END the lot of you!"

Seeing no one was there, he turned around only to find Harry gone. At least he left his invisibility cloak. No doubt it will help him later tonight. But he still missed the boy, as much as he didn't want to admit it.

That was until…

Draco paused for breath.

The sunlight started to filter through the emerald leaves. The sky felt heavy above him. The wind pounded against his chest. This was the thrill he had been searching for. This was the alma mater of all achievements. This was—

…An apple?

He turned the thing in his hand. Harry's running silhouette faded in its reflection.

_This is ridiculous,_ he murmured to himself. He started running with the ripened fruit in his hands. _There's got to be an enchantment or something—_His breath grew heavier and heavier as the apple twirled against his fingertips. The green fruit was so smooth, so small, so snake-like like him.

Draco stopped at the foot of the Forbidden Forest. He saw an animal rustling in the leaves and hissed at it. The thing slowly crept deeper into the forest.

"I'm so badass," he told apple.

"Yeah," he smiled. He could feel the sweat dripping out of all his pores. Draco tossed the green fruit in the air, feeling sheepish every time it caught his eye. "You're going to be my little pet" his teeth shone white as he thought of eating it.

He positioned the apple by a rock. "Enchantments…" he looked through his book while lying on his stomach. There was nothing on apples. _Curses? Horcruxes? Prank toys?_ _Fucking useless book._

Draco looked at the sky, wondering why his mind was trying to focus on anything but studying. He quickly turned around. The apple was still there.

He combed his hair back. "Hey."

The apple stared back.

"I'm Draco. But you can call me whatever you want." He looked at the grass, playing with the blades beneath him.

The apple moved away uninterested. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to look away. Believe it or not, I've never been with a girl as pretty as you."

The apple didn't respond.

He closed in on the apples skin. He breathed, "I've never wanted to eat a girl as bad as I do you."

The apple smacked him in the face.

"No! Please don't go!"

It started rolling down the hill. He snatched it just in time between his pale fingertips. "If that's the way you want it," he stuffed the apple in the bag. It shivered against the books.

Donning the invisiblity cloak, he snuck into Harry's chambers. No one was there thankfully. He lit a fire and sat by the couch.

He took the apple out of his bag. "You came onto me!" He yelled at the apple, feeling incredibly frustrated.

Without thinking, Draco lifted the apple to his lips, feeling the cold flesh sink into his teeth. It was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. The juice spilled down his mouth and into his chin.

He turned to it. "Mmm, so sweet but so sour." He fingered the indentations, "Just like me."

Draco couldn't stop himself. The apple was screaming, yelling, crying but he couldn't stop devouring it. The round curvature started to sweep away, the smooth skin was continually penetrated, and the apple was now bare, nothing but its core.

He cracked the apple in half against the ground.

"I gave you all I had!" He screamed. He took the seeds and rattled them against his cheeks. "Whatever, I'm glad you're gone."

Harry slipped behind him, "Kinky," he reached into his mouth and took the seeds. "I didn't think my potion would have such an effect on you," he started to unzip his pants.

_POTION?_ Draco thought. _Figures. _

"I can't do stuff now! I miss my apple!"

Harry kissed his neck and rubbed his thighs. "Who says that you can't keep going with apple?" He stuck the seeds as far inside him as he could.

He bent Draco over the couch. His fingers sunk deeper into the leather cushion as Harry slid his fingers in. "This was a set-up the whole time?"

He slipped another one in, hearing Draco's ragged breath beneath him.

"How else would I know you're studying?" He slipped yet another seed in and moved them around.

Draco couldn't contain himself. "Okay that's enough!"

Harry kept slipping them in. "You know, I didn't think you'd be that sadistic to it though. I know you're supposed to be evil and all but not that's cruel." He slipped the last seed in.

"Oh fuck, stop!"

"Maybe I should give you the same punishment." He rolled down his jeans, spat on the head and thrusted hard into Draco.

Draco turned around, desperate to see Harry's face. Harry pushed him into lying position and straddled him. "We're not done," he slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth, tasting the apple.

"No, I hate the taste of green apples. However…" He slipped a red slice between Draco's teeth.

Harry beamed at a new idea. "I suppose you can be Godric and I can be Salazar," he said in Parseltongue.

Draco retaliated by turning on his back and flipping him over. "If this was your plot all along, why didn't you just tell me?"

Harry smiled. "It was a full-proof plan to see if you were studying."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I highlighted the counter-spell on the page for you."


End file.
